Yea Three!
by No One Reads Bad Fanfics
Summary: I just couldn't believe it, it was unbelievable, how could it be true, how could London, my London, be… pregnant? MaddieLondon
1. Prologue

20. **Title: **Yea Three!

**Movie/Show:** The Suite Life of Zack and Cody

**Summary:** I just couldn't believe it, it was unbelievable, how could it be true, how could London, my London, be… pregnant? MaddieLondon

**Summary (Extended):** -

**Couple(s):** London/Maddie

**Rating:** T for teen pregnancy, language, inappropriate humor, and femslash

* * *

**Prologue:**

The world seemed to freeze all around us. It was impossible. It could not be true. No way this could be true, I mean, she can't be… not her… I mean, it's completely fake, she's just joking with me, she's got to be. At that moment, her soft, warm hand reached out and grabbed mine. I couldn't enjoy the usual tingling feeling as my hand was soon on her swelling stomach. We were silent for a second but that could be because I had stopped breathing in anticipation for what she was showing me. My hand lay there for the longest time, but then all of a sudden, without warning, I felt a small pressure applied to my hand. There was no doubt what it was, it certainly wasn't her stomach grumbling. She moved my hand and our gazes met. I could see it in her eyes, she wasn't joking, she was serious, she was telling me the truth. Even though I knew it was true, I couldn't accept it.

She started talking but I wasn't listening. I could only hear my thoughts scrambling around inside my head. I just couldn't believe it, it was unbelievable, how could it be true, how could London, my London, be… pregnant?

* * *

**Author's Note:** There was my idea... new, what do you think?  
**-**  



	2. 1: Elbows

**Author's Note: **Well, here is the first chapter to my story, it's a bit long and I hope you like it, whether you do or not, tell me, even if it's telling me to quit writing forever, however, if you do tell me to quit writing forever I'm sure I'll be laughing my butt off reading it

**Disclaimer:** Okay, honestly, I think you've read enough chapters and stories to know that people on fanfic don't own anything they're writing about, I'm no exception

* * *

**Chapter ONE:**

It was a warm, beautiful September's day in Boston, Massachusetts, and as the sun came into my little window and woke me up from my dreamless slumber, the only thing I could say was, shut the fuck up and let me sleep! It wasn't that I was a normally cranky person; it was just that… the night before I had been at this wild party and I had the hangover to top all hangovers. It was September 29th, 2007 and if I had been in sane mind, when my phone rang I would have gotten up and answered it, but instead I just rolled over. I was peacefully asleep again in seconds and had no intention of waking up. I normally wouldn't have to either because I didn't have anyone to wake me up, ever since I moved out my parent's place and into an apartment with two of my friends, things were much better. I could sleep in (on the weekends) and I could eat what I wanted to and best of all no more annoying little brother.

"Maddie, door" as this was yelled, I woke up once again. It was about an hour after my cell phone rang and I was not ready to get up. But, still, I rose from bed and with a yawn I walked out my room. I kept walking and stopped abruptly when I saw some strange looking man standing there. He seemed to be judging the place with his big emerald eyes, which stood out so much under his obviously dyed jet-black hair. My guess was he was in his forties or fifties or something like that.

"Do I know you?" I asked still keeping an eye on him

"You better, you've only worked for me for three years" the man said and as he talked it hit me exactly who this man in front of me was. It was Mr. Tipton! Not his bodyguards, not his security team, not Moseby, not the good butler, and not the bad one, but him. I immediately jumped back and straightened my posture.

"Um, sorry, Mr. Tipton, sir, what do I owe the pleasure of you stopping by?" I asked

"Oh, please, call me Jonathan," he said

"Okay, Jonathan" I said testing it out, it sounded funny but a lot better than Mr. T (I pity the fool!)

"Would you happen to know where London is? She's not at the hotel and she's not at the house, she was supposed to meet me this morning in a hidden location for a private meeting and I won't tell you wear" he said

"Okay" I said not really caring where they were going to meet

"We were going to meet at the White House" he said quickly, "I love it there, it's huge and President Martinez has horses" he added in, I blinked my eyes a few times very slowly trying to make sure this was real and not a dream, there was no doubt he was London's father, "Um, I mean, it's a great place to hang out and besides this was the first time Sam could be available", I could have sworn I felt a small jolt hearing word of Sam but I must have been mistaken I mean there was nothing there anymore

"I'd love to say I have, but I haven't seen London since last night at the… library" I said covering myself before I split London was at that party at Phil's house. See, last night there was going to be the party of the year. Every year, Phillip Banks throws a huge party at the end of September on his younger sister's birthday. It's the party of the year and everyone is supposed to go. Usually, I would work that day but luckily this year I was off. Actually, I wasn't off but when you've been a loyal and dedicated employee for three years like me then you are entitled to get a day of your choice off… and it also helps when your best friend is the daughter of the owner.

"Library? Madeline, I may not be around as much as people would like but I do know that in my London's seventeen years the only time she's been in a library was because she confused the giant building with a mini mall" Jon said and I knew he was right after all I was in that library that day.

"Fine, um, last night, we, um, both went to a small study party, but we did study" I said

"Yeah, the human anatomy" Trevor said sarcastically walking inside. Now, this is not the Trevor that stayed at the hotel and dated London and ended up making out with me inside a museum. This is my best friend Trevor. He's awesome. He loves to sing, has a high voice (he's a first soprano) and he's totally safe to live with because he's like my brother, only older, cooler, less annoying, and more interested in people who don't still wear pigtails.

"Trevor, get lost" I spat venomously

"Hey, I was just speaking my mind, didn't you tell me to do that Madeline?" he asked in an innocent tone of voice I have come to know meant he was up to something

"Yes I did, Tre, now, get lost, I'm trying to have an intelligent conversation with someone other than you" I said

"Oh, please, we both know the only people you talk to are me, Corrie, Zack and Lyte" Trevor said

"You know that nickname is old" I said

"Oh, you know it fits accurately" Trevor said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. This was one of those times when I regretted the fact that I had told him my little secret.

"Trevor! I told you never to mention that again, I told you because I thought I could trust you" I said

"Boy, that was stupid of you" Trevor said

"Leave or I'll tell your crush you like them" I said

"You wouldn't, I can't let C-C know, we'd never talk again" Trevor said

"Oh, I'm sure _C-C_ would return your feelings, that is if C-C is as crazy as you" I said and we both know I didn't mean crazy as crazy but Jon didn't know what we meant by it, or at least we thought he didn't.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure he returns your feelings as well, now can I return to my conversation with Madeline, please?" Jon asked

"You… right, Maddie, um, remember that Lyte belongs on the dark side" Trevor said

"Tre" I said in my warning tone but I didn't have to go any further because then the door opened and my other roommate, Corienna Montez, walked through. Corienna, or Corrie, was short, beautiful and a great friend to have, but there was just one problem with her.

"OMG, it's Jonathan Tipton! No way! Hi, I'm Corrie" she said loudly and excitedly. Her problem was she was obsessed with all things related to the Tipton family. You'd think after knowing London for a year and a half that she could handle it but it was obvious she could not.

"Um, hello Corrie" Jon said uneasily

"Corrie, why don't you just go to your room?" I asked

"I would, but I can't because I have to go and get London first" Corrie said

"London? As in London Tipton? You're going to get her!" I said shocked

"Well, of course, she called me and now I have to get her from her place and bring her here" Corrie said

"How'd she get home?" I asked

"Unlike some people she didn't have an extremely jello best friend so she took her other option" Corrie said

"No, you don't mean-" I began

"Oh, but I do" Corrie said cutting me off, my jaw dropped and I couldn't help but feel rage bubbling up inside me. Her other option would only be one person and that person was an idiotic, egocentric, obnoxious, jackass who's name is Keith. I hate him. God, I hate him. But I only hate him because of who he is, not because he's dating London or anything, and I definitely don't hate him because he's doing the one thing I can never do…

"London!" Trevor yelled, dropping a pan, I turned quickly towards him. It was always what he said. Whenever he did something wrong he'd scream London's name loudly. I'd gotten used to him screaming in his fucking high soprano voice but when he screams my London's name and I feel that oh-so-familiar feeling within it's a bit different.

"Trevor, what'd you do now?" Corrie and I asked

"I, um, dropped breakfast on the ground" he said

"It's two in the afternoon, and you're making breakfast?" Jon asked his eyebrows raised

"We always do, it's yummalicious" Corrie said

"We make breakfast around two because then we can all usually eat it," I said but I knew this was a terrible explanation and continued, "See, Tre is in college, like freshman year, and he has a really weird class schedule, Corrie is just crazy and not a morning person and I'm usually working at the Tipton, so, on days we're not in school, we eat breakfast at around two so that everyone can eat together" I said

"Ah, and why do you two live with a freshman in college?" Jon asked

"Because it's fun and he couldn't get one on his own" Corrie said

"Hey, before either of you start talking, how was I supposed to know that virtual tooth brushing wouldn't revolutionize the world?" Trevor asked

"Because our teeth would still be filthy and it would be no different virtually" I said

"Oh, why don't you just go jump off a cliff?" he asked

"Go drown in a sea" I said

"Go fail a test" he said

"Go screw a penguin" I said

"Go… tell Lyte about Spring Break" he said and I paused, there was no way I could say anything to that one that wouldn't result in me cussing him out and possibly ruining Jonathan's image of myself. I knew I couldn't say anything because if I did, I'd totally blow what was my complete cover and I can not blow my cover this late in the game. I couldn't let anyone, especially London, about what happened Spring Break; it'd be… disastrous.

I honestly don't know how it got that bad. It started no different than any other break and it didn't help me move on. Gosh, how did I end up so deep? I mean, I went to classes, I worked, I drove, I dated guys yet no matter who I dated or what I did I couldn't shake my true feelings. I couldn't stop myself from loving her. Yes, her, you read right, I, Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick, was head-over-heels in love with a woman and not just any woman, oh no, with London Tipton. I can't say I don't really know how it started because I know exactly how and when it started. It started the day we met, September 28th, 2003, exactly four years and one day ago

* * *

FOUR YEARS EARLIER- NEW YORK

The leaves were all painted a beautiful golden brown in downtown New York. The streets weren't nearly as crowded as they could have been but the return of the school year could be the reason for that. Luckily, I wasn't in school as I had won my family a week at the New York Tipton for winning the decathlon last week. We walked into the lobby and I nearly fainted, this one was so different from the one in Boston. It was decorated to look more like a concert hall than a lobby as it was obvious they were promoting for the latest Broadway show, _Shackles_. I had to control a groan because I knew why they were talking about it, only because the stuck up airhead daughter of the owner was in it. She was such a pain an unbelievably annoying pain.

"Maddie, why are you glaring at that poster?" asked my older sister, Jen

"I'm not glaring at the poster, I'm glaring at the girl on the poster" I said to her

"Why? Angry because London Tipton is prettier than you'll ever be?" Jen asked and my jaw hit the floor.

How could she say that? London was not pretty. I looked at the picture. Sure she had long black hair, and big beautiful eyes, and the perfect figure and a flawless face and the most amazing smile… what was I thinking? I froze as I found myself staring at the picture a different way now. I shook my head and followed my parents to the check in desk, there was no way I could have been looking at that picture like that, that's the way I look at pictures of Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom and I certainly don't like a girl and London Tipton at that.

"Welcome to the New York Tipton" cried the manager with a big baldhead. It wasn't obvious he was bald, though, seeing as he pulled off the look so well. His black suit with the golden accents brought out his eyes in contrast with his dark skin. I knew him, I could recognize this man anywhere, this was the manager from the Boston Tipton, what was he doing here?

"Moseby, I can't find the potato and if I don't finish my project I will never be able to have my party" said a small Asian girl with short strawberry blonde hair. I guessed her to be around my age from what I could tell.

"I'm with someone right now," Moseby said, "but if I wasn't, I'd tell you the potato was in your room along with all the rest of your science fair projects"

"But if it's there how come I didn't see it when I was getting the super magnet?" she asked

"Because the super magnet wasn't in your room but your sister's room" Moseby said

"Oh, no wonder I didn't see it" she said slapping her forehead, she turned and nearly crashed into me

"Um, sorry, I'm clumsy" I said

"No, I'm sorry. I'm super clumsy, you should have seen on me at the dress rehearsals for my school play, I slipped on the stage and nearly… who are you?" she asked

"Madeline Fitzpatrick, you?" I asked

"I'm Samantha" she said and I noticed her smile, I liked her smile

"You seem familiar" I said and I wasn't joking, there was something about her that seemed familiar

"I shouldn't, I told those make-up artists they stunk at making me look less like her" she said

"Who?" I asked

"London Tipton" she said

"That's who you look like" I said snapping my fingers as it hit me, she looked like London only with different hair, paler skin, and a sweeter smile

"I wish I didn't, she's such a brat sometimes" she said

"And how would you know?" Jen asked jumping in

"I'd know because she's my sister, bitch" Samantha said and I literally had to stop myself from laughing

"Samantha Marie Tipton, did I not tell you about language?" Moseby asked

"Moseby, I was only working on my lines, you saw my script, page 45 line 3" Samantha said

"Line three is talking about Bruce's ugly hair, Samantha" said a voice I didn't quite recognize, I turned and saw London Tipton standing there in her over priced designer clothes. She looked amazing-ly fake, yeah, amazingly fake. Looking at her and Sam you would not know they were sisters, I mean, there was such a huge difference between the two, Samantha looked like a normal person while London looked like some kind of celebrity wanna be

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at rehearsals" Samantha said

"I got early leave, having fun doing your history project?" London asked

"It's not a history project, it's science and it's for the fair, if I win I win a cruise around the Mediterranean" Samantha said

"Why not just scrap the project and go with me and Daddy?" London asked

"Because that'd be a completely idiotic idea," Samantha said, and I looked confused, that sounded really harsh, "I would rather earn a trip, besides, father isn't going to go, he never goes anywhere with _you_" she finished glaring at her sister

"Well, he's coming this time, Sam, he promised" London said and as she said that she looked like a different person with this childlike innocence about her that made me smile but my smile disappeared as quickly as it came when I realized why I was smiling

"And he also promised he'd be at your auditions with you and there for open house and for the parent teacher conference, hell, we could even go back to elementary school, remember when he promised he'd be in the audience for _The__Itsy Bitsy Spider_, yet, did you see him? He's not coming, and when you arrive at the port to find there isn't even a room for Tipton, I'll just laugh. Gosh, it's almost pathetic that you still follow him like a lost puppy as it's obvious he couldn't give a damn about you, London. Oh, look at the time, I have an interview about my latest project" Samantha said, her voice going back to sweet as if she didn't just verbally abuse her sister. I expected London to look hurt but instead she looked even more hopeful now

"Why not just come with me? You'll get the press that way and we can hang out, I know my friends want to meet you" London said

"Friends? You mean those idiots who only like you because your last name is Tipton? Londy, I already told you they don't care about you, baby sis" Sam said

"Oh, but they do, just the other day, we went out and Tiffany insisted that I buy the new foax (pronounced like fox) coat, of course, then I gave her my old one because I couldn't wear two coats out the store… well, I could but it would look weird" London said dumbly

"Sis, this is exactly why I don't tell people we're related, it's bad for my image" Samantha said turning and walking off. I looked from her retreating form to London who at that moment looked almost human as she stood there with a stone face.

"London-" Moseby began but before he could even get out another word London was in the elevator and I swear as they were closing I saw tears running down the girl's face.

The days passed and my last night at the hotel came much quicker than I would have wished. Lucky for me though, Samantha was throwing a party and somehow I got invited. I walked into the main room and saw it flooded with people and there was a banner up saying '_Happy Birthday_.' Just then Samantha walked by and I stopped her.

"It's your birthday?" I said confused, we had talked a few times since I came to the hotel and she never mentioned that

"No way, but my cover has their birthday today, mine is in January" Samantha said

"So how does it feel to be thirteen Miss Wolfe?" I asked as I noticed a person in a trench coat watching us in the reflection of the punchbowl.

"Oh, it feels fantastic, as long as my stupid sister stays away from my party" Samantha said her eyes narrowing

"I thought you and London got along" I said feeling like an outsider for probably the millionth time that week

"Uh, she gives Tiptons a bad name, she's an idiot and so plastic that I hate being anywhere near her. That's why I stay at the New York Tipton while she stays at the one in… wherever the heck she stays," her tone seemed as if she couldn't honestly care less about where her twin was and it was these times I hated, those times when she sounded like the rich girl I knew she was deep down, "But now that it seems she'll be here more, I'm probably going to go to the one in Paris or stay in our guesthouse in California, either way, as long as I'm nowhere near that selfish bitch I'll be fine" she said fluffing her hair

"That's kind of harsh" I said

"Oh, please, Maddie, it's nothing, come on, we're about to play some games" she said grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the middle of the room where she grabbed hold of a mic, "everyone make a circle, it's time for spin-the-bottle", everyone started arriving and once she sat down it seemed all the girls wanted to sit next to her and all the guys on the opposite side.

"Why are all the guys on that side?" I asked sitting down next to a boy who looked about a year or two older than me

"Because guys who sit across from the popular girls have a better chance of being who the popular girls get" the guy said

"Why aren't you over there?" I asked

"Um, I'm… not that in to popular _girls_" he said and then my eyes widened and I noticed him give a small nod

"Wow, you're… a jello man" I said hoping he caught what I meant, he nodded

"Well, now that I've let slip my biggest secret to you, why not tell my name? My name is Trevor, Trevor Phillips" he said sticking his hand out to me, I shook his hand wildly with a big smile, for some reason I felt so much more comfortable with him now

"I'm Maddie, well, Madeline, but I prefer Maddie" I said

"Well, Maddie, why are you over here and not across from guys like him?" Trevor asked pointing to some big strong guy across from Samantha

"Guys like that aren't really my type, I've always been more of a… shy guy type, besides, I'm not a huge fan of this game" I said

"Just so you know, sitting over here you're more likely to be one of the people those outcast girls get" he said

"I'll survive, nobody ever lands on me" I said and he shrugged and turned to the game where Sam was finishing a kiss with some big strong looking guy. A bunch of rounds went on and when Sam took the bottle in her hands I thought I was safe for a second until she started talking.

"Well, now let's move on to my favorite game. When you walked in you got a number now, I'm going to call random numbers and if your number is called you have to go to the supply closet where you'll be for seven minutes with someone else of either the opposite or same sex. If I were you, I'd make the most of the time. Every number is in this electronic organizer five times, so, you all have five chances to go in, now let's start with numbers twelve and number thirteen" she said, I looked at my number it was thirteen, then I looked in Trevor's hand to see he was twelve.

"Do we, um, have to kiss in there?" I asked suddenly hating this party even more, I know everyone must have thought I was chicken but I was just trying to help out my friend

"You don't have to but you totally should" Sam said, I sighed and got up walking towards the closet with Trevor following me. We sat in there and talked for seven minutes until the lights came back on and we left. They called a zillion numbers and I was fine, as mine wasn't called again. I was just enjoying the party, chatting it up with Trevor, dancing and drinking water bottles (the punch was not to be trusted). Then Sam announced what was to be the last set of the night. I was feeling great until I heard my number once again only this time with a number 58. I walked into the closet, dejectedly, and found the other person was already in there.

"Um, hi" I said, the lights were still on so I could clearly see it was the person in the trench coat from earlier and that they seemed to be intently focused on the wall, "you okay?" I asked just as the lights went out.

"I'm fine" said the person and then I was aware by the high pitch tone and femininity that the person indeed a girl and seemed… upset

"You sound upset, I'm Maddie" I said

"I don't need your pity" the girl said

"I just want to talk" I said

"Well, I don't want to talk to you" the girl said

"We're stuck in here for seven minutes, we might as well talk to each other" I said

"Fine, and before you ask I'm not telling you my name" she said

"Okay," I said going to sit by her, "Why are you here?"

"Because… my plans caved"

"What plans?"

"Just plans, I was supposed to be gone right now, I couldn't let Sammy know she was right, so, I put on this coat and walked around today"

"But you had plans, to go somewhere fun"

"They were going to be great plans, I was going to relax and spend time with my father, I haven't seen him since I was seven, any time we had plans, he always canceled, or any time I was doing something and so was anyone else he'd always choose the other one leaving me alone. I should be used to it by now" her tone told me she was trying to control her emotions

"My parents fight a lot if that helps" I said

"It doesn't, mine fight, too, only using lawyers. They've been separated for as long as I can remember yet they're always fighting with each other and my dad's constant remarriages don't help either" she said

"Your life sounds pretty hard" I said

"It is, especially since the one person who should be with me through all this hates my guts and always insults me and makes fun of me and makes me feel terrible" she said

"Older sibling?" I said knowing exactly how she felt

"How'd you know?" she asked turning towards me for the first time, if only it was lighter, I could have seen her better. In the dark the only thing I could make out was her eyes. They were big and brown, normally I'd love eyes like that but hers looked so troubled and I could tell she was hiding something just by her eyes.

"I have an older sister, she's terrible, a total witch" I said and I was rewarded with hearing a small giggle, for some reason, it sounded as melodious as hearing that I was the winner of the contest.

"My sister is just like that, but only because she's confident. She's smart and I'm not so she treats me like the lowest piece of shit on the face of the earth. While I got the popularity and the funds, she got everything else. She gets real friends, great grades, an amazing voice, and our father's love, although nobody acknowledges her, she gets everything and I just feel… alone" she said

"Well, don't think you're alone there, I have two parents who argue all the time, an older sister who hates me, a younger brother who's a pain and a grandma who just sits around and stares at everyone, the only time she ever speaks is to complain about something I've done. I'm smart and I'm hardworking and I do a lot but nobody cares because they're too busy focusing on what Lium screwed up or what Jennifer did. They don't care about me, they never did and they probably never will. As soon as I get old enough, I'm moving out and I'm never moving back" I said

"Mind if I join you?" she asked and I'm sure even though it came out sounding sarcastic she was serious

"Not at all as long as you don't mind my totally jello best friend" I said

"Jello?" she said confused

"Um, sorry, it's Maddie-speak for homosexual" I said

"As in someone who likes the same gender?" she asked

"Yeah, I met this really cool guy who's like my best friend, he's a jello man though so it'd be totally cool to live with him, he's like a year older than me and he's actually from the same place I am, as in Boston" I said

"Boston? Really, I go to Boston all the time" she said

"Why?" I asked

"Because of my father's hotel. I'm only out here because of some stupid play I don't even want to be in, I hoped if I was in it my dad would come to see me, he hasn't so far" she said

"Father's hotel? Are you another one of those stuck-up airheads?" I asked

"I'm not stuck-up or an airhead, I'm just a little on the slow side and beyond that I only pretend to be rude and heartless to people so that they never see exactly how I really feel" she said

"Wow, that's… deep, wait, do you stay alone?" I asked

"No, the manager from my Boston hotel practically follows me everywhere, he's here actually, outside probably" she said

"You gonna ever tell me who you are?" I asked

"Nope" she said

"You planning on leaving soon?" I asked

"When the lights come on, when the time is out, I'm disappearing" she said

"Hey, let's play truth or dare for the last few minutes" I said

"Fine, but you can't ask me my name" she said, I nodded

"Truth or dare" I said

"Truth" she said

"How old are you?" I asked

"Thirteen, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is your friend cute?"

"Totally, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you had your first kiss?"

"No, you?"

"Nope, your turn"

"Truth or dare"

"Dare" I said

"Fine, when you leave here, I swear to you knowing Sammy, she's going to have the lights off and she's doing a midnight dance where it'll be dark and you can't see anything. The first person that touches your elbow outside in the dark kiss them" she said

"What? Why would someone touch my elbow?" I asked

"Hey, it's dare you have to do it" she said and before I could say anymore, the door opened and Sam's voice was heard announcing it was time for a midnight dance. The entire place went pitch black but I was already used to darkness with being in the closet. I turned to say goodbye to the girl but she had already disappeared. I walked blindly through the party forever and as I got deeper into the party I was losing hope. Then it happened, I saw something bright on the ground and leaned to pick it up, another person was reaching for it, too, then we crashed and grabbed onto each other for support, I grabbed hold of their shoulders and the person grabbed my elbows. I closed my eyes and leaned in quickly attaching my lips to theirs. I froze for a second and apparently so did they, then they kissed me and I don't mean like little kiss but real kiss, like pushed their lips tighter against mine. The soft lips massaged mine and I felt their tongue slip into my mouth exploring it. I could have sworn I felt a shock go through my body and I know I was heartbroken when they pulled back suddenly. Then the lights came on and I was able to see exactly _who_ I was just kissing in the dark. My eyes widened and theirs did, too. Quickly, I turned and ran from the room as fast as my legs would carry me. I ran past Trevor and knew I'd have to give him a call later and tell him what was up but then I was in a rush to get away. I could not believe it; this was crazy.

I collapsed once I reached the level where there was a pool. I was in shock, I just used my first kiss on… a girl. I wiped at my lips frantically before I dove into the water. As the cool liquid rushed over me I instantly felt better. I kept swimming and swimming just doing laps forwards and backwards in the pool. I was getting faster and faster as my thoughts started to reach me, as I started to think back to the kiss. It wasn't that I didn't like it, actually, I kind of did, her soft lips felt so great against mine, they weren't rough or forceful, well, maybe the second one but in a good way and she was wearing lipgloss, I think it was vanilla. I love vanilla.

"You're a really good swimmer" she said and my rapid strokes were halted as I turned to see her grinning at me, I really was starting to like her smile.

"Thanks, but, um, back there and in the closet and…." I let my sentence hang and she motioned for me to get out of the water. I rose from the water and walked over to where she stood with a towel. I took it and dried myself off a bit before sitting down in the chair near her.

"Back there, what happened, it was an accident" she said, and I nodded

"Yeah, totally, but that was a terrible dare" I said, she chuckled lightly

"How'd you know I was the person from inside?" she asked

"It was obvious when you mentioned the hotel and the manager, seeing you in the dance was just a bonus" I said, she once again giggled

"Well, just so you know, everything I said in there was true and for the record, you aren't such a bad kisser, Maddie" she said

"Neither are you, London" I said and that was just the beginning

* * *

PRESENT DAY- BOSTON

I looked around and saw that Trevor and Jonathan were looking at me strangely but that could have something to do with the fact that I was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Good daydream?" Jonathan suggested

"Just remember the day I met a good friend" I said looking over to Trevor who gave me a knowing smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter one is done, I honestly wrote that today and I definitely want to know what you're thinking, that is if you are thinking, if not... well, then, are you like dead or something? Doesn't everyone think, unless, that is you're a vegetable... I make no sense, don't you think? Wait, isn't that where this all started...  
**-**


End file.
